Potty Training
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Well, the title kind of says it all. Emma and Regina are in the process of teaching their twin son and daughter how to use the big kid toilet!


Emma and Regina loved their family. There was not a single thing they would change about anyone or anything. Ok, maybe one thing. One, tiny, small, minuscule milestone.

"Why can't we call Henry about? He's a guy!" Emma whined through the halls.

Regina glided out of their room an met her wife in the bathroom, their youngest son stood before the plastic toilet bowl. "And who do you think taught him, hm?" Regina question with a raised eyebrow. "I'm teaching Dakota in ours, you can handle August."

"Yeah, because you picked her up first!" Emma exclaimed.

"Ma ma. I goggo pee," August said nervously. It was his first time out of diapers, and he had no clue as to what he should be doing, or where he should be doing it. He didn't understand why Emma brought him to the bathroom- he never needed the toilet before. He searched for answers from his mothers, his blonde curls stuck to his forehead.

"Emma, our son is talking to you." The moment Emma turned away from Regina, the brunette was gone. "Good luck, dear!"

The blonde let out a loud, "Uggghhhhh," before resuming her motherly responsibilities. With a forced smile, she knelt down in front of her son. "Ok, baby boy, ma ma's going to help you." She turned his torso so that he faced the toddler potty head on. "When you feel like you have to go, um, just shoot and aim."

The two year-old's face screamed confusion as he tilted his head to the side. "Ma ma?"

"Christ," Emma moaned under her breath. How do you explain using the bathroom to a little boy? "Ok, uh, August, you remember this," she pointed to his groin area. "This is where the pee comes out. When you have to go, you hold it, and shoot for the bowl." Emma couldn't believe she was saying any of that. She hadn't been present to potty-train Henry, and that hadn't bothered her too much. She and Regina taught Dani together, but that was easier. They just sat her on the John when she had to go. Boys were more... complicated. When August still looked flustered, Emma hollered over her shoulder, "Gina!"

Her wife skidded to a halt in the doorway, "What? Did he go?" Regina soon realized, after looking at August in the same spot as he had been just moments before, that he did not "go."

"How did you teach Henry?" Emma asked dramatically.

Regina huffed in annoyance, "Are you really having that much trouble?"

"Ma maaa, I ga pee," August repeated with a little dance.

Emma didn't have time to answer Regina's sarcasm-filled question. "Ok, August, go ahead right in here," she motioned to the trainer basin. August tried doing as he was told. For the first second and a half, August missed, and Emma jumped out of the way just in time. Slowly, however, his aim improved. The end result: 40% out of the bowl, 60% in. "Hey, baby boy!" Emma cheered with pride. August was still trying to grasp the understanding of his victory as Emma picked him up. "Nice job!" She pushed the thought of cleaning the floor to the back of her mind; it was the least of her worries right then.

"Yay August!" Regina beamed. "My big boy!"

"Mommy!" Dakota called out from the other bathroom. All three family members ran towards the voice and found Dakota on the big girl potty, her legs swung back and forth over the ground. "I go pee pee!" Her dark brown hair was pulled out of her face, though a few loose strands stuck out. She looked so much like Dani and Regina, it was scary.

"Great job, sweetie!" Regina smiled warmly. Like Emma, she bent down to Dakota's level and kissed her forehead. She helped Dakota off the tall seat and the little girl pulled up her pajamas. "Now we wash our hands." Both woman had to hold the toddlers over the sinks since they weren't tall enough. "There we go, lots of soap to make the germs go away," Regina instructed.

Emma set August on the carpet alongside his sister and smirked down at them. "All right, kiddos, let's celebrate!"

* * *

**A/N **- Hope you enjoyed that little fic :-) "thongsong" requested it. I don't have kids, so I kind of estimated the age of potty training. A few more one-shots to come before another longer fic! Just had to let my brain rest a little before embarking on a chapter story :-)


End file.
